General sightings
This page is for more general sightings from in and around London, please feel free to add your sightings. All less common sightings are welcome here, however it is recommended that you use the original Wiki page for this! Thank you and enjoy your Birding! Thursday 29th September 2016 * Pinner (HA5): 13 Swallow & 2 Sand Martin south-west-west, House Martin south-east, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Jay, Coal Tit, Long-tailed Tit & 30 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). Parakeet count to follow (JR). Wednesday 28th September 2016 * Dollis Brook (Holders Hill) 2 Moorhen, 20 Long-tailed Tit. Also (PM) 9 Goldfinch, 3 Collared Dove. (Samuel Levy) * Pinner (HA5): 290 Ring-necked Parakeet over, 2 Green Woodpecker, Jay, Pied Wagtail, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Goldfinch & 12 House Sparrow (Jon Ridge). * Purfleet: Willow Warbler calling, Great Spotted Woodpecker at railway station (Fraser Simpson) * Ridgeway (Mill Hill): Near Engle park, a Sparrowhawk was seen taking out a Collared Dove and near missing an oncoming 240 bus at 07:15. Also 4 Goldfinch (Samuel Levy) Tuesday 27th September 2016 * Dollis Brook (Holders Hill): 2 Moorhen. (Samuel Levy) ''- these last few days have been really poor bird wise as we are in the in-between period, hopefully things will get better soon. (SL)'' * Pinner (HA5): 254 Ring-necked Parakeet over, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 7 Long-tailed Tit, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, 3 Pied Wagtail & 3 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). Monday 26th September 2016 * Church End, Finchley N3. Six Greenfinches flew over at 17:05, pausing for a breather on a T.V. aerial. (Dave W.) * Pinner (HA5): 152 Ring-necked Parakeet over, Grey Wagtail over, 2 Green Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 2 Jackdaw & 4 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). Sunday 25th September 2016 *Pinner (HA5): 285 'Ring-necked Parakeet over (''record count here), female Sparrowhawk, Green Woodpecker, 2 Jay, 4 Jackdaw & 7 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Totteridge Valley: Pheasant, 4 Robin, 22 Long Tailed Tit, Green Woodpecker, 50+ Jackdaw, 50+ Carrion Crow, 2 Collared Dove, 4 Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker. 2 Flocks of around 50 House Martins came over between 14:00-1500 heading South West, as well as 2 Grey Wagtail on sheep wash pond 18:15 and a flock of 22 Ring-necked parakeet's over at 18:10. Also a Rat, and 2 Rabbits. (Samuel Levy) Saturday 24th September 2016 * Pinner (HA5): 203 Ring-necked Parakeet over south-south-east, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Jay, Goldcrest, Coal Tit & 3 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *West Harrow: 2 Chiffchaff 0735 (Alex Massey) Friday 23rd September 2016 * Dollis Brook (Holders Hill): 3 Starlings, 2 Ring-necked Parakeets, Jay. (Samuel Levy) * Finchley (Garden): Grey Heron over heading southwest at 06:55. (Samuel Levy) * Holburn: Grey Wagtail over (Fraser Simpson) * Pinner (HA5): 111 Ring-necked Parakeet over, Green Woodpecker, Sparrowhawk, Jay, 2 Swallow west, Coal Tit, Long-tailed Tit, 5 Goldfinch, singing Goldcrest & 4 Dunnock together on & around the feeding apparatus (Jon Ridge). * Rainham: Wheatear on river wall cycle path, Moorhen in channel between Eurostar and c2c lines at railway station (Fraser Simpson) * Ridgeway (Mill Hill): Cetti's Warbler and 2 Chiffchaff singing at 07:25 by sheep wash pond, 4 Ring-necked Parakeets, 3 Jays, 15:40 Grey Wagtail on Sheep wash pond. (Samuel Levy) Thursday 22nd September 2016 * Dollis Brook ( Holders Hill): Pied Wagtail over heading south, 2 Goldfinch, 6 Starling, Moorhen. (Samuel Levy) * Dollis Brook (Totteridge): Wintering gull flock is starting to appear with, 3 Great Black-backed Gull, 5 Herring Gull, 16 Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed gull at 18:45 (Samuel Levy) *Rainham: 21 Long-tailed Tit at Rainham West; Cetti's Warbler, 3 Grey Wagtail at railway station (Fraser Simpson) * Ridgeway (Millhill): 5 Stock Dove. (Samuel Levy) * Stroud Green: 15-20 House Sparrows in tree opposite Tesco Metro on Stroud Green Road, N4 3PX (Chris Farthing) Wednesday 21st September 2016 * Rainham: Cetti's Warbler singing at Rainham station/Ferry Lane Industrial Estate (Fraser Simpson) * Ridgeway (Mill hill): 6 Pied wagtail, 6 Ring-necked parakeet. 17:45 Grey Wagtail again on sheep wash pond, although took a while to show itself. (Samuel Levy) *West Harrow: c90 Ring-necked Parakeet over between 1830-1900, including flock of 50+. Not an LB Harrow record but I am working on it! Thanks to SL for adding this page. (Alex Massey) - you're welcome Alex (SL) The RNP record is certainly breakable & I am ready (JR). Tuesday 20th September 2016 * Dollis Brook (Holders hill): 0700 Cormorant over heading north, Robin, Great Tit, 2 Moorhen. (Samuel Levy) * Ridgeway (Mill Hill): 1200 Pied Wagtail, 14:45 4 Jay, 16:25 Grey Wagtail on sheep wash pond, Goldfinch, Robin. (Samuel Levy) Monday 19th September 2016 * Dollis Brook (Holders Hill): 16:45 50+ House Martins drifting West (Samuel Levy) * Mill Hill, Ridgeway: 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, Goldfinch, Collared Dove, 16:20 Grey Wagtail on sheep wash pond (Samuel Levy) Sunday 18th September 2016 * RSPB Rainham Marshes: '''206 House Martin's, 200+ Starling, 44 Goldfinch, 43 Lapwing, 3 Ring-necked Parakeets, 36 Dunlin, 2 Bar-tailed Godwit, 6 Willow Warblers, 300+ Teal, 26 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Whimbrel, Redshank, 5 Yellow Wagtail, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Cetti's Warbler,188 Greylag Goose, Kingfisher, 6 Snipe, 3 Wigeon, 11 Shoveler, 5 Ruff, 30 Gadwall, 3 Pintail, 5 Pochard, 12 Linnet, 4 Bearded Tit, 2 Hobby, 4 Kestrel, 2 Avocet, Buzzard, Stonechat,' whinchat', 2 Wheatear, Curlew, Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting, Greenshank, 12 Ringed Plover. (Samuel Levy) Saturday 17th September 2016 * Finchley (Garden): Peregrine Floating North West at 18:05, and Sparrowhawk heading North at 18:15. First ever Garden sighting of a Peregrine and I believe the first for some time in the area! ''(Samuel Levy) - ''This species is rapidly expanding its range now - nice work Sam (JR). Hi Samuel, we do get Peregrines over occasionally, usually a few sightings per year over Totteridge Valley area, but still a great garden record for you though! (Ian Ellis) * West Finchley tube station: 12 Goldfinch, Goldcrest, Great Tit, 2 Jay (Samuel Levy)